legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Finale/Transcript
(Jane, Slimer and Batty leave the room) Jane: Man, you're definitely some interesting Targhuls. Batty: Thanks. Slimer: You're nice too! Jane: THanks! Gotta say though, that was insanely brave to do that to Cloe. Slimer: It was worth it! Jane: I bet it was! Cloe is amazing! Batty: You really love her huh? Jane: With all my heart. Batty: Damn, respect. Jane: Heh. (Pearl then runs up) Pearl: Hey Jane! Jane: Oh hey Pearl! Pearl: Are you free to hang out? Jane: Oh yeah! Just let me finish up something real quick and I'll meet you outside. Pearl: You got it! *Runs outside* Jane: Well girls, it was fun hanging out but- (Suddenly Slimer wraps her arms around Jane's waist and starts to kiss her on the lip. Jane is shocked for a moment before she starts to kiss back) Batty: Whoa! Go get her Slimy! Slimer:.... (After a moment of making out the two stop) Jane: Hooo! You're a hell of a kisser! Slimer: Hehe! Thanks! Nice to kiss someone and they don't get mad! Jane: Same here. Slimer: *Smile* Jane; Well, I'm gonna go see Pearl. Slimer: Okay! Batty: Bye! (Jane walks off and heads outside) Slimer: What a girl. Batty: Yeah. (Outside, Jane heads down to the beach with Pearl) Jane: Yo! Pearl: There you are! Jane: Sorry I took so long. Had a moment with the girls. Pearl: I don't wanna know. But I'm so glad we get to hang out! Jane: Me to! Hanging out with another shape shifter. Never thought it would happen for me. Pearl: Me neither. Jane: What do you wanna do? Pearl: Wanna compare powers? Jane: *Laughs* Honey. I've had these powers since I was 5. You REALLY wanna compare my power with yours? Pearl: You bet I do! Jane: Well alright then! Pearl: Yes! Jane: *Changes to an eagle* Try to keep up kid! Pearl: Ha! *Changes to a cheetah* Try me! (The two begin to race) Pearl: I'll take you down! Jane: Eat my dust! (The two run off in their race before it cuts to Cloe, Diana and the Targhuls all playing in a bedroom) Diana: *Giggle* Cloe: Having fun Diana? Diana: So much fun! Julia: We all are! Cloe: This is so adorable. Diana: I know! Julie: *Giggle* Gina: Hey, can we bond with you Miss Carter? Cloe: Huh? Me? Mike: Yeah! Let's bond with you! Cloe: .. I uh.. Diana: Let them mommy! Its a sign of friendship! Cloe:..... I... Suppose its okay. Targhuls: YAAAY!!! (The four all bond with Cloe) Cloe: Ooooooh.... Diana: *Giggle* Cloe: T-This is an interesting experience. Diana: Feels weird don't it? Cloe: Y-Yeah. A bit. Diana: At least they're not shifting. Cloe: Yeah... Gina: *Voice* We can if you want! Cloe: Please don't. Diana: *Smile* Cloe: At least now I see what makes it so special. Diana: Yeah! Its pretty great! Erin: *Voice* What's going on? (Erin is seen entering the room) Diana: Hey Erin! Erin: Where're the babies? Diana: Bonded with Mama! Erin: Whoa really? Cloe: Yep. Sweet kids Diana made friends with. Erin: W-Wait hold on! Cloe: Hm? Erin: You ACTUALLY let them bond with you? Cloe: Diana said it was a sign of friendship so I figured I'd let them. Erin: Wow. Didn't actually expect you to let them. Cloe: They've changed haven't they? Erin: R-Right. Cloe: So it won't hurt. Erin: True. (Erin then remembers something) Erin: Oh! Wait hold on Aunt Cloe! You're gonna love this! Cloe: Hm? Erin: Murphy! Come here boy! (Murphy comes in) Murphy: Yes Erin what is it? Cloe: ! Did that cat just talk? Murphy: Yes. Surprising isn't it? Cloe: W-Wow! That's- Erin: Cool right? Cloe: How is this possible? Erin: The Mind Stone did it. Cloe: I see. That makes sense. Murphy: Yep. Erin: And now he's the smartest cat in the Omniverse! Cloe: So I can tell. I can see his thoughts. My you know a lot. Murphy: So you're a psychic like Alex and Jessica huh? Cloe: Yes I am. Murphy: Impressive. Cloe: Thanks. Diana: Isn't he cute mommy? Cloe: Yeah he is. Murphy: Thank you! Cloe: *Nods* Erin: So, have the babies shifted at all? Cloe: Nope. Diana: They've been good so far! Erin: That's good. (The four infants the separate from Cloe) Julie: We're back! Diana: Hey guys! You have fun? Mike: Yep! Cloe: Well, that's good. Diana: Hey mom? Cloe: Yeah sweetie? Diana: Can we keep them? Cloe: Huh?? Diana: Them! Can we keep them? Cloe:.... Diana:... Mama... Cloe: Hmm... I think.... Diana:.... Cloe: …. *Smile* I think it'll be okay to keep them. Diana: *Gasp* YAY!!! Julie: Wait really?? Mike: We're getting a new home?! Cloe: That you are. Infants: *Smiling* (The four then bond to Cloe excitedly) Julie: *Voice* Thank you thank you THANK YOU!!! Mike: *Voice* You won't regret this! Gina: *Voice* We'll be the best Targhuls EVER!!! Cloe: Whoa whoa take it easy gu- !! (The infants shift out of pure excitement) Cloe: *Starts to laugh* Henry: *Voice* NEW HOME!! NEW HOME!!! Diana: *giggle* There they go! Murphy: Oh man. Erin: *Smile* She got them riled up! Diana: *Laughs* Murphy: You okay Miss Carter? Cloe: *Laughing* MAKE THEM STOP PLEASE!!! Diana: Okay guys, give mommy a break! (The four separate from Cloe) Cloe: *Panting* Julie: Sorry! Henry: We're just so excited! Cloe: I-It's fine....*Catching breath* J-Just go over to Diana for now... Gina: Okay! (The four crawl over to Diana) Erin: You okay Cloe? Cloe: Y-Yeah.... Erin: First time huh? Cloe: *Nods* (Erin helps Cloe up) Cloe: T-That was.... Erin: Trust me, we all know the feeling around here. The first time's the worst. Cloe: I-I see... Erin: Yeah. It'll be okay over time. Cloe: I hope you're right. Erin: Heh. (Cloe smiles. The scene then cuts to Jane flying over to a chair as an eagle and turning back into a human) Jane:.... (Pearl runs back as a cheetah panting before transforming back into her normal form) Pearl: *Panting* Jane: *Claps* Not bad. You're got the hang of that shape shifting powers of yours. Pearl: Y-You... You still... Won. Jane: I mean... I was a bird so I did kind of cheat. Pearl: Yeah.... Jane: Still, you did great too! Pearl: Heh, thanks. Jane: Don't mention it. Pearl: Say, what else can you turn into? Jane: You wanna see? Pearl: Yeah! Jane: Alright. Here's one of my favorites. (Jane turns into a raptor) Jane: *Raptor roar* Pearl: AHH!! (Jane transforms back, laughing) Pearl: W-Was that a REAL dinosaur?! Jane: Sure was! Pearl: Wow! Jane: Oh! Check this out! (Jane transforms and vanishes) Pearl: Huh?? *Looks around* Where did you go? Jane: *Voice* I'm still here. Pearl: Wha- Are you invisible??? Jane: *Voice* No. You just can't see me. Pearl: What did you turn into?? Jane: *Giggle* Pearl:...... (Pearl then feels something on her shoulder) Pearl: Hm? (Pearl finds a tiny bug on her shoulder) Jane: *Voice* Hi! Pearl: Jane?? Jane: Yep! Pearl: Wow! You're small! Jane: Useful when spying! Pearl: There's no limit to what you can do! Jane: Eeeehh not true. Its hard for me to stay giant size. Pearl: Giant sized?? Jane: Yeah. Pearl: You can become bigger than this? Riiiiiiight. Jane: I mean, I could become MAYBE the size of a T-Rex but anything more the that its... Yeah I can't do it. Pearl: Show me the T-Rex! Jane: You wanna see the T-Rex? Pearl: Yeah! Jane: *Sighs* … All right. This is gonna be hard but... (A moment later suddenly a giant T-Rex appears) Pearl: COOOOOOOOOL!!! Jane: *Loud roar* Pearl: AWESOME!!! (All of the heroes then run outside) Alex: What was that!? Cloe: Sounded like- !! Jane?!? (A couple of moments later, Jane returns back to normal) Jane: Nope! Nope! That's enough! Pearl: Aww really? Jane: Sorry kid. I can only do that for so long. I haven't practice doing something like that enough. Pearl: Well you should! That's amazing! Jane: Heh, thanks. Pearl: What's wrong with being that big anyway? Jane: You know, I've never been able to figure it out. I did have trouble being small at first, but I had TONS of practice being small. Comes in handy when being a thief. (The heroes all come up to the group) Cloe: I think that's the reason you can't stay big very long. You've never really practiced and you had no need to. Jane: Yeah, probably. Pearl: Well you really should try. Being a T-Rex could be great for big battles! Jane: I'll try and make some time to practice. But I think I'm good the way I am for now. After all. (Jane pulls out her signature knife) Jane: Why be big when you can be nimble? Pearl: Hmm... I guess that's a good point there. Hmmm.. Jane: Something up kid? (Pearl thinks for a moment before she focuses. Suddenly Pearl becomes a T-Rex) Zulu: WHOA!!! Pearl: *Loud roar* Alex: Holy crap! Jane: WOOOO!!! Nice one Pearl!! (Pearl turns back to normal) Pearl: Woo! T-Rex! (Pearl and Jane high five) Jane: Nice move there! Pearl: Thanks! Jane: I think the universes is gonna be just fine if its got a badass shape shifter like you! Pearl: Hehe! Charlie: Alright sis! Foxtrot: Way to go Pearl! Zulu: Dad would be so proud of you! Pearl: Hehe.....Y-Yeah.... Jane: Pearl? Pearl: *Sniff* D-Dad would like it... Zulu: Oh no. (Pearl covers her face and starts to cry. Her siblings run up and hug her) Pearl: *Sobbing* D-...Daddy..... (All the Defenders become a bit sad) Cloe:.... Jane: Ummm, what happened? Miles: She uhhhh.... Alex: They....lost their dad to one of the Captains of the Sigma Federation about a year back. Jane: Oh... I see. Cloe:.... (Cloe then decides to focus her powers and gives the group some happy sights) Pearl: *Sniff* H-Hm? (The Targhul all see a group of puppies approaching) Pearl: *Gasp* P-Puppies! Charlie: Awwwww! (The Targhuls all start petting the puppies. The other heroes see them petting nothing) Alex:....Uhhhh... Cloe: Just gave them a nice little vision is all. Erin: Aww that's nice! Cloe: Yeah. I want us all to be happy. This is a happy moment. And I'm sure that's what Omega would want you all to be as well. Alex:... *Smiles* Yeah. You're right. Erin: *Smiles* Cloe: *Smiles* (The heroes all stand together happy. Happy that Diana is safe and sound and happy that Cloe was willing to stay and hang out with them all) THE END.... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs Category:Finales